Acrylonitrile-styrene-acrylate is a thermoplastic resin (hereinafter, referred to as an ASA resin) that has low specific gravity as compared to glass or metal, and has excellent physical properties such as moldability, weather resistance, chemical resistance, thermal stability, and the like. Recently, products made using plastics are rapidly replacing glass or metals in electric and electronic devices, automotive products, construction materials, leisure products, and the like.
Accordingly, the plastic products should have various physical properties, such as impact strength, weather resistance, molding processability, appearance property, and the like. For example, interior and exterior materials of the product made using a plastic should have good colorability (to implement various colors) and simultaneously have excellent weather resistance. In addition, excellent mechanical and physical properties are needed while having a desired aesthetic appearance after a molding process.
In order to improve impact resistance in the ASA resin, a styrene-acrylonitrile (SAN) resin and g-ASA can be mixed in an ASA resin composition, wherein a method of increasing a molecular weight of the SAN resin or the content of g-ASA or a method of including a diene-based graft copolymer has been used. The resin composition can have improved impact resistance; however, the composition can also have deteriorated thermal stability, chemical resistance, moldability, appearance property and colorability. That is, it can be difficult to simultaneously improve colorability and mechanical and physical properties due to properties of the resin itself.
Therefore, there is a need for a thermoplastic resin composition having excellent colorability so as to implement various colors without deteriorating impact resistance, weather resistance, thermal stability, molding processability, and appearance.